


Try Again, But This Time I'm By Your Side

by Renshi_101



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Kurt Hummel, They meet somewhere along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshi_101/pseuds/Renshi_101
Summary: Blaine stays back at New York playing musicals, Kurt goes out to see the world. When Kurt stumbles upon a familiar looking face with a whole different persona, he literally doesn't know what to do.Barry Allen has been single ever since Patty left, when he saves a porcelain-like boy who seems to take him as another person, he feels as if the sun rose a bit higher that day.This work will probably be orphaned due to authors lack of inspiration. Sorry.





	1. Some much needed sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get the show on the road shall we (≧∇≦)/
> 
> The AU's dynamic is that most everything happened. The only big difference would be Kurt and Blaine's marriage and such.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I have seen the first 7 minutes of S1EP1, so that's an achievement (Better than last time. Please don't kill me (´～`))
> 
> Feel free to tell me if I got something wrong (again)

Blaine and Kurt broke up in peace. While being married was awesome, it had soon came to light that their dynamics were too different and neither were willing to give up their life long dream up. Hence the break up. Nothing was strained between them, just that they came from _husbands_ to becoming _friends_.

While Blaine was still in New York singing musicals, Kurt had wanted to get out and see the world more, get more insight in hopes of being a personal fashion designer, the same time being a traveling musician to pay off the bills. It just so happened that he stumbled upon Central City on an offer made to him to sing at Jitters celebrating their 7th anniversary of Coffee Day. They had promised him his train tickets and everything, so who was he to say no to this offer?

Packing up his few belongings (mostly clothes and sketch ideas) since his break off with Blaine, he headed toward the city. The trip was apparently for a week. The company of Jitter's establishment had wanted him to have time to enjoy Central City in hopes he be more comfortable in it.  
Pretty sweet on his end of the bargain, but he didn't know anybody in the city, so he planned to just stroll around the block in hopes of finding enlightenment or inspiration for a new line he was planning.

His first line had came out _surprisingly_ well, he had thought that no one would notice at first, but apparently, it was now a trend. With his first step out, and his name being a little more recognized, he took pride with every step he took along the way. Being both famous in the music industries and the fashion department wasn't easy, but as for now, he felt like he could keep things in balance.

  


* * *

  


The first thing Kurt did after geting off that train was heading to his hotel to get some much needed beauty sleep. The ride on the train wasn't awful, but wasn't exactly the smoothest either. Every time he fell asleep, a bump would jolt him back to the land of the living. This happened about five times throughout his whole seven hour trip. Eventually, he just gave up trying and submitted to his poor fortune. Luckily for him, he had at least the tiniest bit of common intelligence to bring three water bottles _full_ of coffee with him. In the end, only the scent was left of the remains.

Rubbing his eyes and taking quick long strides of steps, he had quickly found himself in front of a large fancy hotel in the middle of the bustling city. He was skeptical at first, but after checking in with the hotel lobby's front desk, he quickly found himself headfirst on top of a big fluffy bed and before he knew it, he was already asleep.


	2. Ever so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's first day in Central City...... Goes not as according to plan as planned??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is such a precious little bean♡

When Kurt woke up the next morning, his head was pounding as he tried to get up. He had to try and remember where he was for a second. When realization finally hit him, he noticed that he smelt of coffee among other things. Much to his horror, he also found out between his sleepy daze, that he had slept with his clothes on and hadn't taken a shower yet last night. Planning that was what he was going to get to for now, he started to undress and make his way to the bathroom.

When his smooth pale porcelain skin hit the surface of the hot steaming water, he felt as if all the stress that had been growing on him the last few weeks had suddenly flew away. Every muscle in his body was relaxed as his body started absorbing the water, making him drowsy of sleep despite of just waking up. Noticing this, he decided to get out or else nothing was going to get done today.

When he finally got out and got dressed, it dawned on him that he didn't have much of a plan to go off to. The music event was a week away and while he could stay cooped up in his luxurious hotel room rehearsing, music was a second nature to him. It all depended on the spur of the moment, so that wasn't going to be happening. He could work on his new ideas, but as of right now, he didn't exactly have an inspiration to go off on, so that too was off the to-do list _._ He could go touring, but with no one leading him, he'd just get plain lost. Then again, that always happened whenever and where ever and for once in his life, he didn't want to be on between the verge of contemplating suicide or asking another stranger to show him how to get back to his hotel only to let on to another foreign road. To hell with it all.

Deciding that the best situation was to just go grab a coffee and come straight back, he hoped that Jitters was as good as they said themselves to be be, or else he's going to have a field day. God knows he basically lives off that stuff.

Along the trip down to the coffee shop, he tried memorizing the stores and take pictures so to make sure he would head in the right direction when retracing his footsteps on his way back. Hansel left bread crumbs, he took photos, same difference.

Standing in front of Jitters, Kurt took a glance around while trying to recall some locations that he remembered. There was a bookstore right across from Jitters, a karaoke bar to its left a few ways down, and a police station a turn on the road near the whole block. Deciding to get some books first, he started to cross the road to get to the bookstore. Being the upstanding civilian that he was, he of course wait for the little walk sign to go green before stepping onto the wide vast zebra coated road. There was still 34 seconds when he was half way through it, more than enough time to get off the street before it red, when out of nowhere, a blue Honda just decided that his life wasn't worth stopping for and made the grim decision to just keep going full speed _despite_ the traffic sign clearly was _red_ and the fact that _there_ _ _was__ _ _ _a___ _ _ _ _fucking____ _ _ _ _ _human_____ _ _ _ _ _ _being______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _walking_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _right________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in front_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it.___________

Kurt turned to see the blue car gaining on him, having his brains still functioning at top speed, he bolted out of the car's way, but even than, he knew he couldn't get out of it's way in time. Bracing himself for impact, he shut his eyes tightly while he still tried to sprint out of the car's danger zone.

Before he knew it, he was being tackled down like a football player. He felt himself __fly__ ____out____ before landing on impact, rolling a few circles, but _alive_ never the less. He still had his eyes closed when this happened, but he could feel that his left shoulder was scraped and his same cheek was bleeding. His left leg wasn't feeling so great either, the whole thing felt like it was _burning_. Unable to open his eyes, he felt so much pain, he began to cry. It was only a few tears then, he noticed he felt the warmth of another person radiating behind his back, that was when he came to realise that someone was clutching him tight in thier arms. At the realization of this, he felt a surge of strength rise from him from the deep shallow pits of his soul. Using all the power he didn't know he had, he forced himself up on his two (one covered in scrapes and blood) legs, and with the help of his unknown partner, _who_ _ _,__ __thank__ _ _ _god.___ Still had strength left. Both hooked their arms side by side, leaning their weight against each other, and quickly made their way to the side walk. The whole time Kurt could only open his eyes to the extend of a _peep._ His eyes hurt too bad to even open then fully. He could only muster up the strength to open one. The other one hurt too much. Limping as they made their way, Kurt almost fell down once because of the difference in height of his unknown _savior._

When he finally made it onto the sidewalk, a.k.a. where there was no potential danger of getting hit by unruly vehicles or just crazed people in general, he then just blacked out. Passing out next to his unknown friend, who he didn't even get a _glance_ at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll get better, I promise!! Next chapter is in Barry's view of the day, hope you guys are still onboard??
> 
> Comments are luv♡♡♡


	3. Three times the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day's start from Barry's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Barry finally comes to light!

The sun was blissfully nice today. Not blistering hot like it was most of the days it was summer, but warm to an extent that if you were to just close your eyes for a second and take in a peaceful moment of the nothingness expect for the relaxation in your soul, you would feel every cell in your body open up to the embracing warmth.

It was on days like these that Barry loved to get up early and take a stroll down to Jitters with nothing on his mind but happy thoughts. Today was no different. He had gotten up early at 7 in the morning and for the first time in the last few months, _took_ his time to do his morning routine. When he had first learned of his powers, everything he did was a blur. In almost a second, everything was done and dismissed,leaving him with more time to deal with Flash stuff, but ever since Flash stuff had _world_ _ _destroying__ _ _ _speedsters___ and _alien_ _ _ _dominaters___ involved, he had found it to be one big event after another and with no time to actually _breathe_ and _feel._

He rarely had _any_ of these calm and carefree days anymore. Considering that this morning there was no fifteen unread text messages from Cisco, Barry deemed that today would be peaceful, this morning at least.

Humming a lighthearted tune as he strolled down the street, he looked like any normal civilian under the influence of a nice day passing by. The street down to Jitters was fairly populated, a few people on the road he took, but mostly included a few people like him taking the peaceful aura in.

When he got to Jitters, the usual scent of coffee wafted through the doors the moment he opened it. Glancing around at the small coffee shop, he debated whether to sit down and enjoy his cup of coffee or drink it while heading over to the lake for some more strolling before he had to head back to C.C.P.D. and S.T.A.R. Labs. Eventually, the nice weather won the fight and as he ordered his cup of Flash, he placed a call to Cisco.

Cisco had been ecstatic about helping out Earth X ever since he found out the resistant army there was short handed. Much to Harry's dismay for his lover, Cisco just couldn't put down  a world that needed saving. Barry had wanted to ask if Cisco had any good news about Ray and Leo's little mission, the lot of them had planned a little attack on the army, hoping to save a few hundred people that were being stuffed into concentration camps. Barry had a good feeling today and he was hoping for some good news.

Unfortunately, between the time of him ordering that coffee and him getting it, no one had picked up. Cisco not answering his calls was unusual, but not entirely impossible. Still, he was worried. Deciding that the stoll could wait for another day, he walked out of the shop, coffee in one hand, phone in the other.

Re-dialing Cisco's cell again, he started to turn to walk into a back alley where there was no people or cameras to notice him. He whipped his head behind him an 180 just to be sure no one was around. Suddenly he noticed out of his peripheral vision on the street across from Jitters, a man.

The man was small, petite, and in fashionable clothes. He was also in front of a racing blue car. He knew he had to save him but he couldn't change to the Flash and he couldn't just zip from where he was now to get to him. There were cameras set there by the CCPD, who he himself personally filed though before, and he was sure that the angle he was standing was enough to give away to the whole world who he truly was.  
He couldn't risk being found out.

Deciding to doing the only thing he could come up with, he raced to the middle of the road in a fast, but not _I'm_ _ _the__ _ _ _Flash___ fast. He may or may not have been running a bit faster than the Olympic record.

He managed to crash into the man in a huge giant hug sending them both flying. He landed on his right, chunking out a good portion of his arm and leg, bloody mess and all. Despite the sensation of feeling like death, he knew he had to get the two of them out of the road before the both of them became roadkill. Both of them supported each other out of the road before they each hit the ground both exhausted and bloody.

When Barry finally came out of his daze, he quickly came to realise what had happen. He was still bleeding pretty badly and the blood that had been lost was beginning to go to his head. Noticing the bloody man in his arms, he knew that both of them needed medical attention, as he tried to wake the man up, it soon came to light that he was unconscious. It would have been best if he just left the man to a normal hospital and let him be treated there, but his injuries were too severe and there was no time for that.

When he had came running to be the hero he was, he had dropped everything he had on the spot and ran like hell, meaning his phone was still on the opposite side of the street. Luckily for him, a crowd had gather around and he made the quick decision to borrow a phone from one of the onlookers. Quickly dialing Cisco's phone for the third time this morning, it finally went through.

 _Third_ __times_ _ ___the_ _ _ ____charm._ _ _ _

Unfortunately for him, he too passed out, but not before muttering a _"crash"_ into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama and crushes starts next chapter!!  
> (灬ºωº灬)  
> I'm so proud of finishing this chapter♡♡(( It was sooooooooooo long


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost my passion for this story......sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Beep- _Beep- Beep-_

The sound of the medical machine woke Kurt up in a sleepy daze. He tried to force his eyes open, but even as he did manage to slightly peep them apart, all he could see in his line of vision was all blurred and had fuzzed colors. Where was he? What happened? What was going on?

Thousands of questions hit his head in a sickening nausea before realizing that he had been in a hit and run. Someone had been fast enough to get him out of the way before he got hit, but both of them had bounced a few times before being able to get to the sidewalk. All his memories after that was all blurry. He must be at the hospital then, he realized.

But before he could straightened his thoughts more clearly, a nice warm female voice broke through his line of thoughts.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You're going to be fine. You're at S.T.A.R. labs right now and we're going to make sure that you're going to get the best treatment in the mutiverse ok?"

Forcing his eyelids open, his eyes was hit by rays of light. It was so bright, all he could see was white. Blinking rapidly, his sore and weary eyes quickly adjusted to the world around him.

It was oblivious to Kurt that he was at some medical bay. It was all very high tech and professional, but it was blatantly obvious that it wasn't a hospital room. Surgery tools laided beside him in a small metal cart and there was guns and trinkets of technological supplies everywhere on the small tables around them. The room's wall was made of glass and see through. Outside were monitors and computers. Inside a small hollowed out room was a red scarlet suit made out of leather with a golden lighting bolt in the middle of it.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice once again pulled him back into reality. Turning his head to where the voice originated, he was met by a gorgeous woman in her twenties. Bronze curls flowed down naturally to her shoulder and her face was one of an kind angel. She looked at him with worried eyes as she spoke.

Trying to sit up, he struggled with his arms. His elbows felt like it was burning and he couldn't suppress any strength no matter how hard he tried to straighten his back. He was just all limp. Seeing his effort to sit up, the woman quickly helped him with a warm hand to his back helping him steady a bit more before laying his back back on the pillows. He felt very grateful and he could feel the warmth and kindness radiating from the woman. He now had a better vision of the bay and started to look around, turning his head left and right in awe of the place.

This was some _really_ high tech shit here.

The woman chuckled. She seemed amused by his awe for the place. Smiling, she stood up from where she was originally sitting and walked over to the computers out of the room. Pressing on a few buttons, the comm over the building was heard starting to cracked to life like a lazy dragon just waking up.

"Cisco, he's up. Can you get me a wheelchair, I'm going to take him to the medical examination room for some check ups." Then, turning to face him, she placed a hand over the mic and ask, "Do you want anything?"

Kurt thought for a sec before managing to croak out in a small voice. "Water, please." The woman just nodded and placed the order to the other side of the comm. After finishing that, she quickly made her way next to his bed and carefully helped him to a position that was more comfortable, but was also easier to get into a wheelchair.

It was only until then, that Kurt realised just how much strength he was currently lacking. His legs felt numb from the waist down and without the support of his pillows, he felt like he could lean back any moment now and hit his head. He felt utterly helpless against his current situation.

As if sensing his desperate thoughts, she quickly tried to engage into a conversation to get his mind off of them.

"Hi! My name is Caitlin Snow and I'm going to be your doctor for the temporal time. I promise you we'll do everything we can to help up feel better okay? Now. I going to need to ask you an very important question. It's very critical as you've been out for a few days, so please do your best to remember it. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Ye...yes? No? Most of it?" Forcing his vocals out, he half whispered to her. Nodding her head in approval, she continued, "To what extend?"

"I... I remember being...... in a hit and run? The car was going too fast. Than...... someone had been fast enough to get me out of the way in time.... That's about all I remember. __God.__ I _blacked_ _out_ didn't I?" Kurt's eyes widen a bit at the realization. Mouth agape and unblinking, it was a truly adorable sight.

Giving a sympathetic smile, Dr.Snow suddenly turned around to face the man that had just walked. He was pushing in a wheelchair and two bottles of water in the center of the seat. The man himself was grinning all ears and had a cute beaming look on his Hispanic adorable face. He looked to be around twenty two and had a major baby face.

"Cisco Ramon. Awesomely smart technician and amazing genius. Call me Cisco." He beamed at the injured man. He handed him a water bottle and gave the other to Dr.Snow. Then he proceed to help him onto the wheelchair.

Once safely on, he began to wheel Kurt to another room.

"Dude, your like really lucky. If Barry wasn't there, you wouldn't have been this lucky!"

"Barry?"

"The guy that saved you.... You don't remember?"

"No... not all of it. Is he ok?"

"Oh wellllll. His wounds may or may not have already healed."

Kurt turned his head back to stare at the man pushing him.

"He has already healed? How long have I been out?!" Panic surged through his voice and his expression was a mix of horror and disbelief.

"Well..." Caitlin, who was walking along side them, voice trailed. She bit her bottom lip and turned to Cisco for confirmation. "He's a bit special." Leaving the topic at that, they quickly made their way to the med room.

When they entered, Kurt saw the back of a tall slender man as he tried to tug a blue sweatshirt on. When he finally managed to get the accursed thing on, the man turned around and gave a big grin.

"Cisco! Caitlin! Just in time! I just finished running a few laps and I somehow I managed to get a new record!"

The man's eyes twinkled as he spoke with genuine joy in his voice.

"Seb...astian?"

Kurt said. Yet it was so quiet that it was obvious that the man in front of them didn't hear it.

The shock still hadn't settle in him before __'__ _ _ _Sebastian___ _ _'__ spoke up.

"Oh hey! You're the guy that I saved right?" There was no sneering (which Kurt himself obviously thought was both fake and suspicious) or bragging in the question, just the raw need for confirmation. "I'm Barry by the way. Bartholomew Henry Allen. Call me Barry. On god. I'm rambling again. Anyway, I hope my attempt to save you didn't have the opposite effect and gave you more injuries." He lowered his eyes in a sign of apology and sent him a sheepish smile. "Are you ok?"

For the nth time today, Kurt just sat there wide eyed mouth gaping. Did Sebastian _fucking_ Smyth all of a sudden decide to play a prank or...... god his head hurts.

"I think I'm going to need coffee if I have to process this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was just hauling his lazy (and fabulous) ass here to Central City, idk if Chapter 2 is gonna be much different. QQ


End file.
